Merlin IM
by 666BlackFire666
Summary: Arthur, Morgana, Gwen and Merlin on instant messager.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first entry so I'm sorry if it sucks. I'll write more if people like this one. Also, I'm open to any suggestions.

I am ignoring the fact that it wouldn't have been impossible for anyone instant message during the time that "Merlin" is set in. This also means I am ignoring the fact that no one had computers.

**Born2rule – Arthur **

**Truedreamer – Morgana **

**Secretwarlock – Merlin **

**Humblemaid – Gwen**

_Born2rule has signed in_

_Truedreamer has signed in_

**Born2rule:** Hello Morgana

**Truedreamer:** Hello Arthur

**Born2rule:** That would be Prince Arthur to you

_Secretwarlock has signed in_

**Secretwarlock:** Hi

**Born2rule:** Is 'Hi' how you address your future King.

**Secretwarlock:** Sorry, your highness

**Truedreamer:** Hello Merlin, what's with your name?

**Born2rule:** Isn't a warlock magic, Merlin?

**Secretwarlock:** Ummm..... I thought it would sound cool

**Truedreamer:** Well don't let the King see it

**Secretwarlock**: Okay, I'll go change it

**Born2rule:** And Merlin....

**Secretwarlock:** Yes?

**Born2rule:** Don't forget to wash my socks

_Secretwarlock has signed out_

_Humblemaid had signed in_

**Humblemaid:** Hello Prince Arthur, Lady Morgana

**Truedreamer:** Hi Gwen

**Born2rule:** Hello Gwen

**Humblemaid:** Have either of you seen Merlin?

**Truedreamer:** He was in here before, but then he left to change his name.

_Merlintheawesome has signed in_

**Born2rule:** Change the name Merlin

_Merlintheawesome has signed out_

**Humblemaid:** Okay....

**Truedreamer:** Before, his name was Secretwarlock

**Born2rule:** The moron

**Humblemaid:** What do you think he'll change it to next?

**Born2rule:** I have no idea

_Loyaloddity has signed in_

**Born2rule:** That's better

**Loyaloddity: **I thought you'd like this one

**Humblemaid:** Hi Merlin

**Loyaloddity:** Hey Gwen

**Born2rule:** Well, this has been great but I've got some training to catch up on. Bye

**Humblemaid:** Goodbye Prince Arthur

**Truedreamer:** Bye Arthur

_Born2rule has signed out_

**Humblemaid:** You've been kind of quite my Lady

**Truedreamer:** I'm just thinking

_Born2rule has signed in_

**Born2rule:** Merlin

**Loyaloddity:** Yes?

**Born2rule:** When I saw I have training to catch up on, you're supposed to come with me

**Loyaloddity:** Oh yeah, sorry

_Born2rule has signed out_

_Loyaloddity has signed out_

**Humblemaid:** Sorry my Lady I have to go, my Father is calling. Goodbye

**Truedreamer:** That's okay. Bye Gwen

_Humblemaid has signed out_

**Truedreamer:** These chat rooms are no fun when there's no one else

_Truedreamer has signed out_


	2. Chapter 2

People requested more chapters, so here's Chapter Two. Please review because i'll only continue if you want me to, and again, I'm open to any suggestions.

**Born2rule – Arthur **

**Truedreamer – Morgana **

**Loyaloddity – Merlin **

**Humblemaid – Gwen**

_Truedreamer has signed in_

_Humblemaid has signed in_

**Humblemaid:** Good morning Lady Morgana

**Truedreamer:** Hi Gwen

**Humblemaid:** How was your night?

**Truedreamer:** I had a weird dream

_Born2rule has signed in_

**Humblemaid:** About what?

**Born2rule:** What about what?

**Truedreamer:** Never mind, it's nothing

**Born2rule:** So... don't I even get a hello, I am your future King

**Truedreamer:** As you keep reminding us, Hello Arthur

**Humblemaid:** Good morning, Prince Arthur

**Born2rule:** That's better, I am the best one hear after all

**Truedreamer:** *rolls eyes*

**Born2rule:** Has either of you seen Merlin today?

**Truedreamer:** No

**Humblemaid:** No, can't you find him?

**Born2rule: **He probably drowned in his drool last night

**Truedreamer:** Have you asked Gaius yet?

**Born2rule:** No, because then I'd have to get up and walk to his room

**Humblemaid:** I'll go check if you want me to, Arthur

**Truedreamer:** No Gwen, let Arthur do it himself

**Born2rule:** You're no fun

**Truedreamer:** Why do you even need Merlin right now?

**Born2rule:** Because I want to go hunting

**Truedreamer:** How can killing animals be so entertaining?

**Born2rule:** You should try it, its good fun

**Born2rule:** Never mind, you're a girl. There's no way you could do it.

**Truedreamer:** I could so, if I needed to

**Born2rule:** Could you Gwen?

**Humblemaid: **I don't know.....

**Born2rule:** It's because men are better than women

**Truedreamer:** What!

**Born2rule:** Men. Are. Better. Than. Women.

_Loyaloddity has signed in_

**Loyaloddity:** Hi guys

**Born2rule: **There you are Merlin

**Truedreamer:** So we're GUYS now, are we?

**Loyaloddity:** Sorry, I mean, Hi girls

**Born2rule:** Did you just call me a girl, Merlin?

**Loyaloddity:** Uh...no

**Humblemaid:** Hello Merlin

**Born2rule:** Let's drop this subject. Where have you been Merlin?

**Truedreamer:** This isn't over

**Loyaloddity:** I was with Gaius

**Born2rule:** Well I wanted to go hunting

**Loyaloddity:** Sorry Arthur

**Born2rule:** Have you finished all your chores yet, Merlin?

**Loyaloddity:** Not exactly

**Born2rule:** Well, you'll have to finish them later, we are going hunting

_Born2rule has signed out_

**Loyaloddity:** Goodbye Gwen, Goodbye Lady Morgana

_Loyaloddity has signed out_

**Truedreamer:** Men!

**Humblemaid:** Yes, they are strange creatures

**Truedreamer:** lol

**Humblemaid:** So... about that dream...

**Truedreamer:** Oh... it was nothing, I think I might go see Gaius right now. Bye.

_Truedreamer has signed out_

**Humblemaid:** If it's nothing, why can't she tell me? And why does she have to see Gaius?

_Humblemaid has signed out_


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry that this took so long; I've been either busy or suffering writers block. The next chapter should come soon though.

**Born2rule – Arthur **

**Truedreamer – Morgana **

**Loyaloddity – Merlin **

**Humblemaid – Gwen**

_Born2rule has signed in_

**Born2rule:** Hello Everyone!

**Born2rule:** Where is everyone, I want to talk to someone

_Loyaloddity has signed in_

**Born2rule:** When I said I wanted to talk to someone I meant SOMEONE not SOMETHING

**Loyaloddity:** What?

**Born2rule:** Never mind, and say hello to me.

**Loyaloddity:** Hello Prince Arthur

_Humblemaid has signed in_

**Humblemaid:** Hello Prince Arthur, Merlin

**Loyaloddity:** Hi Gwen

**Born2rule:** Hello Gwen. Do you want to hear my speech I wrote for Merlin?

**Humblemaid:** Umm, okay

_Truedreamer has signed in_

**Born2rule:** "Hello, my name is Merlin. I am irritating and very stupid. You may have to tell me things twice because I never listen. I suck at lying and I can't keep a secret. I'm never sure when to keep my mouth shut and when to speak. I'm very clumsy and should never be given a sword, because I can't handle any weapon and I'd probably kill myself. I'm also very forgetful. I have a horrible hair cut to match my hideous clothing. I like Gwen, but I won't admit it. Overall, I am a wimpy, worthless idiot."

**Humblemaid:** That's a bit mean

**Born2rule:** But it's funny

**Truedreamer:** No. It's mean

**Born2rule:** Where did you come from Morgana?

**Loyaloddity:** I DO NOT LIKE GWEN!

**Humblemaid:** You don't?

**Loyaloddity**_**:**_ No, I do

**Born2rule:** I knew it!

**Loyaloddity:** I like you as a friend Gwen

**Truedreamer:** Stop lying Merlin, it's obvious

**Born2rule:** What about you Gwen?

**Humblemaid:** What?

**Born2rule:** Do you like Merlin?

**Loyaloddity: ***sigh*can't we just drop this

**Truedreamer:** Yeah, do you like Merlin?

**Humblemaid:** Umm, as a friend

**Truedreamer:** Just as friends. Are you sure?

**Humblemaid:** I've got work to do

**Truedreamer:** No you don't

**Humblemaid:** Well I have to go

_Humblemaid has signed out_

**Loyaloddity:** I think you embarrassed her

**Born2rule:** Well she does like you, and you like her back

**Loyaloddity:** Only as a friend

**Truedreamer:** I feel kind of bad, I think we should apologise

**Loyaloddity:** I didn't say anything though

**Born2rule:** you said you didn't like her

**Truedreamer:** I'm going to go get her

_Truedreamer has signed out_

**Born2rule:** You suck with girls Merlin.

**Loyaloddity:** No I don't

**Born2rule:** You told the one girl that could have ever liked you, that you didn't like her

**Loyaloddity:** Well I haven't seen you with a girl lately

**Born2rule:** Lot's of girls like me though; I could have any girl in the Kingdom.

**Loyaloddity:** Well then, if you could have any girl you wanted, why don't you have one?

**Born2rule:** I guess I just haven't found the right girl yet

**Loyaloddity:** By the way, any girl that got to know you well wouldn't be so fond of you

**Born2rule:** I could get you thrown in the dungeon for that. Or better, I could get you put in the stocks

**Loyaloddity:** Sorry Prince Arthur.

**Loyaloddity:** I bet three gold coins you couldn't get Morgana to say she loved you

**Born2rule:** I bet three gold coins I could

_Humblemaid has signed in_

_Truedreamer has signed in_

**Truedreamer:** Hello again boys. Anything you want to say to Gwen

**Born2rule:** Umm, hello?

**Loyaloddity:** Sorry Gwen

**Born2rule: **Oh, sorry Gwen

**Humblemaid:** That's okay, you're forgiven

**Born2rule:** So, Morgana...

**Truedreamer:** Yes?

**Born2rule:** Who do you like?

**Truedreamer:** Even if I did like someone, I wouldn't tell you

**Loyaloddity:** Do you like Arthur

**Humblemaid:** Do you?

**Truedreamer:** Sometimes

**Born2rule:** SOMETIMES!?!?

**Loyaloddity:** Would you say you love Arthur

**Humblemaid:** What are you on about Merlin?

**Truedreamer: **No, I would not say I love Arthur, because I don't

**Born2rule:** You do

**Truedreamer:** No. I Don't

**Humblemaid:** I've got to go, goodbye Lady Morgana, Prince Arthur, and Merlin

_Humblemaid has signed out_

**Truedreamer:** there's only so much Arthur I can take, bye boys

_Truedreamer has signed out_

**Loyaloddity:** You owe me three gold coins

**Born2rule:** No I don't

**Loyaloddity:** Yes you do, Morgan didn't say she loved you.

**Born2rule:** She did. She said "_No, I would not say __**I love Arthur**__, because I don't"_

**Loyaloddity:** That doesn't count!

**Born2rule: **Yes it does. So you owe me three gold coins.

**Loyaloddity:** But, you don't need any gold coins

**Born2rule:** I'll be waiting in my room for you to bring me MY gold coins

_Born2rule has signed out_

_Loyaloddity has signed out_


	4. Chapter 4 Part One

**I just want to let you all know. I will continue writing more chapters for quite a while, and I will tell you when I write the last one, though I'm not sure when that will be right now.**

**I know I said this one shouldn't take so long, but I lost my USB, which had this chapter on it, so I couldn't publish it. Sorry**

**Born2rule – Arthur **

**Truedreamer – Morgana **

**Loyaloddity – Merlin **

**Humblemaid – Gwen**

_Born2rule has signed in_

_Loyaloddity has signed in_

**Loyaloddity:** Good Morning Prince Arthur

**Born2rule:** Hello Merlin

**Loyaloddity:** How are you?

**Born2rule:** Umm... Fine, why do you ask?

**Loyaloddity:** I feel a little sick today

**Born2rule:** That won't get you out of your work today, unless you die

**Loyaloddity:** I know

_Truedreamer has signed in_

**Loyaloddity:** Morning Lady Morgana

**Truedreamer:** Good Morning Merlin

**Born2rule:** Hello Morgana

**Truedreamer:** Are you looking forward to the feast tonight

**Born2rule:** Of course

_Humblemaid has signed in_

**Loyaloddity:** Yeah

**Humblemaid:** Yeah what?

**Truedreamer:** Hello Gwen, we were just talking about the feast tonight

**Humblemaid:** Oh okay

**Born2rule:** This feast has dancing

**Loyaloddity:** Is that good or bad?

**Truedreamer:** Well you and Gwen can dance Merlin

**Loyaloddity:** No. I can't dance

**Humblemaid:** I'll be busy

**Truedreamer:** I know you're not busy Gwen, and I can teach you how to dance Merlin

**Born2rule:** That's a great idea Morgana, and then Gwen and Merlin can dance

**Loyaloddity:** But....

**Humblemaid:** I guess dancing is kind of fun

**Truedreamer:** That's the spirit, Gwen

**Loyaloddity:** But I don't want to dance

**Born2rule:** Not even with Gwen

_Loyaloddity has signed out_

**Born2rule:** He didn't even say goodbye!

**Humblemaid:** Merlin is funny

**Truedreamer:** ooh

**Humblemaid:** Not like that

**Born2rule:** Why not like that?

**Humblemaid:** I have to go now. Bye Prince Arthur, Lady Morgana

**Humblemaid has signed out**

**Born2rule:** Well at least she said goodbye

**Truedreamer:** Why are you so obsessed with people saying 'Hello' and 'Goodbye'?

**Born2rule:** It's good manners

**Truedreamer:** What do YOU know about manners?

**Born2rule:** I have very good manners!

**Truedreamer:** Sure you do

_Loyaloddity has signed in_

**Truedreamer:** You're back Merlin

**Loyaloddity:** Yeah, Hello again Arthur, Morgana

**Born2rule:** Why didn't you say goodbye when you left?

**Loyaloddity:** Umm..... I forgot

**Born2rule:** And sadly, I can believe that

_Humblemaid has signed in_

**Truedreamer:** Hello Gwen, you didn't have to go at all did you?

**Humblemaid:** Not really, it was just kind of awkward.

_Born2rule has signed out_

**Loyaloddity:** I wonder where he went

_Born2rule has signed in_

**Truedreamer:** What did you just do?

**Born2rule:** Sorry, I thought I had to go, but I didn't

**Truedreamer:** You didn't say goodbye though

**Born2rule: **I thought I had to go though

**Truedreamer:** But you said its good manners to say 'Hello' and 'Goodbye'

**Born2rule:** It is

**Loyaloddity:** So why didn't you say it?

**Born2rule:** Because ... I am above you

**Truedreamer:** So... back to the topic of the feast

**Humblemaid:** Oh no

**Loyaloddity:** But I'm busy

**Born2rule:** Neither of you are busy, so both of you are going to dance

**Truedreamer:** With each other

**Loyaloddity:** But, I can't dance

**Humblemaid:** And my leg hurts, so I guess I won't be able to dance

**Born2rule:** You're leg doesn't hurt

**Humblemaid:** Yes it does, it hurts so much

**Truedreamer:** even if your leg is hurt, you can still dance

**Loyaloddity:** How?

**Truedreamer:** Merlin will have to learn how to lead

**Loyaloddity:** What! No way could I learn how do dance by tonight

**Born2rule:** I think he's right about that

**Humblemaid:** Ah well, maybe next time.

**Truedreamer:** Yes, next time.

**Born2rule:** Next time Merlin will have learnt to dance and Gwen's leg will have gotten better

**Loyaloddity:** Great....

**Loyaloddity: **To change the subject, you know that thing Arthur wrote about me last time

**Truedreamer:** Yes

**Loyaloddity:** Well I wrote one about Arthur. Do you want to hear it?

**Humblemaid:** Sure

**Born2rule:** Will I like it?

**Loyaloddity:** Huh?

**Born2rule:** If I find it even a bit insulting, I will have you locked in the dungeon

**Loyaloddity:** I better not say it then

**Truedreamer:** What if I wrote one about you? Would you throw me in the dungeon?

**Born2rule:** Depends how bad it is

_King_Uther has signed in_

**Born2rule: **FATHER!!!

_**To Be Continued...**_


	5. Author's Note

Hey Guy's

Sorry for not updating Merlin IM. I know I said that I would update soon. I have it written out on paper, and I have most of it typed. The main reason I haven't updated is because I found myself with **FOUR** assignments. Repeat **FOUR **assignments.

I'm on school holidays now so I should update in the next one or two days. Please keep reading.


	6. Chapter 4 Part Two

Hey, as I said before, sorry for the wait. I hope you like this one.

**Born2rule – Arthur **

**Truedreamer – Morgana **

**Loyaloddity – Merlin **

**Humblemaid – Gwen**

_..._

_King_Uther has signed in_

_Born2rule: __FATHER!!!_

_..._

**King_Uther:** What are you doing here Arthur?

**Born2rule:** What are you doing here?

**King_Uther:** Don't speak to me like that! And why is your name "Born2rule"?

**Loyaloddity:** Sorry to interrupt, my Lord, but I have work to do.

**King_Uther:** Go then.

_Loyaloddity has signed out_

**King_Uther:** Was that your servant, Arthur?

**Born2rule:** Yes. That was Merlin.

**King_Uther:** Who else uses this.... thing?

**Truedreamer:** I do, my Lord.

**King_Uther:** And you are?

**Truedreamer:** Morgana. And Gwen is "Humblemaid"

**Humblemaid:** Hello, your Majesty

**King_Uther:** Why can't you just use your real names?

**Born2rule:** Because anyone could be watching.

**King_Uther:** Sorcerer's!

_Loyaloddity has signed in_

**Loyaloddity:** Is he gone yet?

**King_Uther:** Is who gone yet?

**Loyaloddity:** Nobody, my Lord.

**King_Uther:** Was somebody else here before. Was it a sorcerer?

**Born2rule:** No, Father. Merlin's just an idiot.

**King_Uther:** So what exactly is this thing?

**Truedreamer:** It's IM, which means Instant Messenger.

**King_Uther:** And what do you do on ... IM.

**Humblemaid:** You can talk to people, my Lord.

**King_Uther:** Anyone?

**Born2rule:** Anyone who has IM.

**King_Uther:** It's magic!

**Loyaloddity:** No, it's technology.

**Loyaloddity:** My Lord.

**King_Uther:** No it's Magic. Arthur I want you to arrest whoever created this IM

**Born2rule:** We don't know who created IM

**King_Uther:** Then arrest everyone who uses it.

**Truedreamer:** But you're using it. And Arthur uses it. Is he supposed to arrest himself?

**Humblemaid:** And we didn't know it was magic. Are we to be arrested, my Lord?

**King_Uther:** I came to see what IM was all about. And now that I know it's magic, anyone who has ever used it, shall spend a night in the dungeon. Including Arthur.

**Born2rule:** What?!?! Do I lock everyone up and then lock myself up too?

**King_Uther:** That does seem rather silly. I'll get some other guards to lock everyone up.

**Loyaloddity:** My Lord, we didn't know that it was magic.

**King_Uther:** That Doesn't Matter.

**Born2rule:** Maybe you should just punish the person who got it first. And warn everyone else.

**King_Uther:** No.

**Born2rule:** A good King would give his people a warning.

**King_Uther:** Maybe you're right. Tonight at the feast, I shall announce that IM is banned and that only the one who first brought it to Camelot shall be punished.

**Humblemaid:** Who did bring it to Camelot though?

**Truedreamer:** And how would you find out?

**King_Uther:** Arthur will have to do some asking around.

**Born2rule:** Well if they know they're going to be punished, they're not going to tell me if they brought IM to Camelot.

**King_Uther:** You'll find a way.

**King_Uther:** When you sign out, NEVER sign back in again.

_King_Uther has signed out_

**Humblemaid:** Who do you think brought IM to Camelot?

**Truedreamer:** I don't know.

**Born2rule:** What if IM was magic...

**Loyaloddity:** It's not.

**Born2rule:** Merlin, you wouldn't know magic if it slapped you in the face.

**Loyaloddity:** I guess not.

**Truedreamer:** It's not bad, though. Is it?

**Humblemaid:** The King is very paranoid.

**Born2rule:** Well, have you any idea of who brought IM to Camelot?

**Loyaloddity:** No

**Humblemaid:** Not a clue

**Truedreamer:** And to think, before we were only talking about dancing and feasts

**Born2rule:** And Merlin and Gwen.

**Humblemaid:** Well, umm, bye. I'll see you at the feast.

_Humblemaid has signed out_

**Born2rule:** Somehow I knew she'd be the first to leave.

**Loyaloddity:** Yeah.

**Born2rule:** I'm going to go start "asking around". Merlin make sure my clothes for the feast are ready,

**Loyaloddity:** Of course.

_Born2rule has signed out_

**Truedreamer:** So who will sign out first, you or me?

**Loyaloddity:** You can, if you want to.

**Truedreamer:** Okay.

_Truedreamer has signed out_

_Loyaloddity has signed out_

_And, for the very last time Prince Arthur, Lady Morgana, Gwen and Merlin signed out of IM. _

_... Or Did They?_


	7. Chapter 5

**I'm back! I haven't really been writing much recently, apart from my original story and even then it wasn't much. I posted a new story and that's what's got me going again, but I wasn't sure about Merlin IM until I came across a forum called **_**Keep the Magic Secret, **_**it started over a year ago, but yeah, just saying thanks to whoever liked my work enough to start a forum.**

**Because it has been ages since I stopped writing Merlin IM, I kinda just picked up where I left off. I'm not sure what series it currently is, with season three out and all but yeah, I hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Merlin (TV show), nothing would ever get done if I did.**

**Born2rule – Arthur **

**Truedreamer – Morgana **

**Secretwarlock – Merlin **

**Humblemaid – Gwen**

_Born2rule has signed in_

_Loyaloddity had signed in_

**Born2rule:** Merlin! What are you doing on IM?

**Loyaloddity:** Ummm... Nothing! What are _you_ doing?

**Born2rule:** Making sure no else goes on

**Loyaloddity:** Sure you are

**Born2rule:** How dare you speak to me like that! I could get you beheaded just for being on IM

**Loyaloddity:** You're on IM, you report me. I report you.

**Born2rule:** 1. You're blackmailing your future king. 2. Like anyone will believe you, besides you haven't any proof

**Loyaloddity:** Haven't you ever heard of user history?

**Born2rule:** What?

**Loyaloddity:** It shows the last time you logged on, the things you said etc.

**Born2rule:** Fine, I won't report

**Born2rule:** Wait do the guards know about this... user history

**Loyaloddity:** I don't think so, I only found it yesterday

**Born2rule:** You were on yesterday! Merlin you idiot! You could get killed!

**Loyaloddity:** It kinda sounds like you care, admit, you'd miss me

**Born2rule:** Keep dreaming, I would just need to find another servant

**Loyaloddity:** It's not magic

**Born2rule:** How would you know that!

**Loyaloddity: **I just do

_Truedreamer has signed in_

**Born2rule:** Not you too!

**Truedreamer**: Merlins right, it's not magic

**Born2rule:** My horses ass would know more about magic than the two of you combined

**Loyaloddity:** I doubt that

**Born2rule:** Then you doubt me

**Truedreamer**: Don't threaten him Arthur

**Loyaloddity:** I take it back

**Truedreamer:** Merlin

**Loyaloddity:** No I take back what I said

**Truedreamer:** It's still true

**Born2rule:** Is this what you do to your Prince! Gang up on him!

**Truedreamer:** I don't care what the King thinks, not everything he says is right! He can't keep me off IM. Are you with me Merlin?

**Loyaloddity:** I dunno, maybe

**Born2rule:** You're both insane

**Truedreamer:** Besides as long as the king never signs in, he'll never know

**Loyaloddity:** I suppose

**Born2rule:** Stop ignoring. I demand to be acknowledged

**Truedreamer:** I'll go tell Gwen!

_Truedreamer has sighed out_

**Born2rule:** =(

**Loyaloddity:** I'll come with you

_Loyaloddity had signed out_

**Born2rule:** I can't believe those two. First they ignore me, and then they ditch me!

_Born2rule has signed out_

**I am 90% sure that I will continue so as per usual, comments and suggestions would be awesome!**


	8. Chapter 6

**I think this one is longer than the last one, and as **_**draco's annie**_** pointed out I had accidently put Merlin as Secretwarlock in the beginning of my last chapter, that was completely unintentional.**

**I'm still not sure where I'm headed with this, I'm just making it up as i go along, so it will probably stray from the original storyline. Anyway Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how many chapters I write I doubt I'll ever own Merlin (tvshow) but you'll be the first to know if I do! lol**

**Born2rule – Arthur **

**Truedreamer – Morgana **

**Loyaloddity – Merlin **

**Humblemaid – Gwen**

_Truedreamer has signed _

_Loyaloddity has signed on_

**Truedreamer:** Hello Merlin, Gwen should be on soon

**Loyaloddity:** I'm not sure about this…

**Truedreamer:** Merlin. We both know that IM isn't magic, but no one else is going to believe us unless we have proof

_Born2rule has signed on_

**Born2rule:** You are both insane!

_Humblemaid has signed on_

**Born2rule:** Are you trying to get arrested!

**Humblemaid:** What! Can't even say hello?

**Born2rule:** Umm, no, I mean, Hi

**Loyaloddity:** How exactly are we going to get proof, hi Gwen

**Humblemaid:** Hi merlin

**Truedreamer:** That's the hard bit, we have to find out who first brought IM to Camelot before we can do anything else

**Born2rule:** We are going to get caught. I should not be doing this, we should not be doing this

**Truedreamer: **Take a chill pill

**Loyaloddity:** Besides we're in PRIVATE chat, this time no one else should be able to log on =)

_Shadowknight has logged on_

**Born2rule:** You were saying, Idiot

**Shadowknight:** I heard you were looking for proof

**Truedreamer:** That is correct

**Loyaloddity:** How did you even get on this! You need an INVITE!

**Truedreamer:** Merlin, I invited him

**Born2rule:** And I repeat – insane

**Loyaloddity:** This is how we're gunna get caught

**Born2rule:** Finally someone's on my side!

**Humblemaid :** I'm confused

**Truedreamer:** I got a note say from this shadowknight saying he had info, that's why I got you all to log on

**Loyaloddity:** Did you bring IM to Camelot?

**Shadowknight:** Me? no.

**Born2rule:** Then who are you?

**Shadowknight: **That's for me to know and you to never find out

**Born2rule: **I could arrest you

**Shadowknight:** I doubt that considering you don't even know who I am, that's the beauty of IM, you could be talking to ANYONE

**Humblemaid:** That's not creepy

**Shadowknight:** Just because you don't understand something doesn't make it bad, am I right Lady Morgana

**Truedreamer:** Yes, you are

**Shadowknight: **I think merlin also agrees with me

**Truedreamer: **Merlin?

**Born2rule:** Merlin?

**Loyaloddity:** What! Umm sure

**Shadowknight:** You know what they say about secrets, Merlin?

**Loyaloddity:** What?

**Shadowknight:** Secrets stay in the shadows, and I love the shadows.

**Shadowknight:** Meet me here again in 24 hours, if you're not up to it, don't show.

_Shadowknight has signed out_

**Born2rule:** What was all that about

**Humblemaid:** He sounded crazy

**Loyaloddity:** He is insane

**Truedreamer:** And how would any of you know! But seriously Merlin, what's your shadowy secret?

**Loyaloddity:** I don't have a shadowy secret

**Born2rule:** I knew it!

**Humblemaid:** ?

**Born2rule:** He's in love with me, I'm sorry merlin but I don't swing that way

**Loyaloddity:** Ha Ha Ha, you are _so_ funny

**Born2rule:** I am, aren't are?

**Humblemaid:** Sorry to interrupt but can we discuss this Shadowknight?

**Truedreamer:** Gwen's right,

**Born2rule:** I'm going arrest him as soon as I find him

**Truedreamer:** I doubt it will be that easy

**Loyaloddity:** I want to know how he knows about us, did you tell him anything?

**Truedreamer:** Only our names, he seemed to know who you were though, weird huh?

**Loyaloddity:** Weird

**Humblemaid:** Yeah

**Born2rule:** It's not weird at all, Merlin is known across the kingdom for his excellence in polishing armour!

_Loyaloddity has signed out_

**Humblemaid:** I think you upset him

_Humblemaid has signed out _

**Truedreamer: **You are getting really mean, Merlin isn't completely useless

**Born2rule:** I know

_Born2rule has signed out_

**Truedreamer:** Some secrets weren't meant to stay in the shadows

_Truedreamer has signed out_

**Sorry if it's a bit crappy. Hope you liked. I figure if they have IM, they can have chill pills. As usual please send in your comments, suggestions and thoughts on **_**Shadowknight**_**. Might be a while before I upload again, but I will upload again.**


End file.
